


Kukui's Helping Hand

by IceShadow92



Series: Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceShadow92/pseuds/IceShadow92
Summary: Bonnie and Yuki began their adventure at Hau'oli City, but Dedenne got attacked by a wounded Mythical Pokemon!  Professor Kukui came to the rescue, but will Dedenne be OK?  Find out in this chapter of Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure!Credit goes to GreninjaGirlYT for creating Yuki, she helped so much with this and is always Poke-Positive!
Series: Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kukui's Helping Hand

The two girls continued to talk with their starter Pokemon in their arms, both still worried and both still comforting each other. Bonnie kept glancing at the table where Dedenne lay, the clips still feeding him electricity as his breath still shook from Zora's attack. She was still scared herself, but she made a promise to Yuki; Zora was in pain, and needed help. Yuki glanced at Dedenne along with Bonnie, her expression still guilty and apprehensive. Rowli, the Rowlet that Yuki had chosen, still looked confused and worried, but nuzzled up to her in an effort to provide comfort for his Trainer. The Popplio named Bubbles was doing the same for Bonnie, all while murmuring as if praying that Dedenne would get better soon.

"You're doing great, Rotom, keep it up, woo!" The voice of Professor Kukui continued issuing audibly from the door from which the clips fed, encouraging Rotom to keep charging what Bonnie presumed to be a generator of some sort inside. Bonnie then said, "Hey, Yuki...have you heard of Rotom haunting the Lost Hotel in Kalos?" Yuki looked down at her with a surprised frown, then laughed, "Yeah, that made for some spooky stories. Ash told me before, you went with him to that place, right?" Bonnie gave her a sparkling look and replied, "Yeah, we were there with Serena and big brother Clemont!" Then she went into the story of how they met the Rotom in the Lost Hotel. Yuki's face twitched slightly at the mention of them going back in time, before she commented angrily, "Those thugs, taking away people's Pokemon like that! It was great that you guys stopped them from trashing the hotel too!"

As they kept talking about Rotom, among other things while holding on to their Pokemon, Bonnie thought about how lonely she had felt just that afternoon. Sure, Dedenne was always there and they would be friends forever. But she was heading to a place she knew nothing about, with nobody else there.

No Ash to look up to and try modelling herself on to toughen up.

No Serena to bake goodies with and come to for support, or talk about girly stuff with.

No big brother Clemont to look out for or hold on to.

No Kalos.

Just a lonely room on a boat, ferrying her over bereft waves, carrying her to an unknown land.

Nobody except Dedenne was there for her on that sad start of the journey.

But then that knock came on the door of that cabin, and suddenly it seemed like life had returned to the morose cruise over the ocean. Yuki was there, and the more they talked, the more she seemed like everything Bonnie could ever wish for in a friend. She had the confident air of Ash, complete with a Froakie companion. She could bake macarons like Serena, and they could support each other and sometimes talk about all kinds of stuff - Yuki was a bit of a tomboy, but they did talk about some girly stuff too. And she was someone she felt compelled to look out for, who she could trust, kinda like Clemont.

And she would do anything for her.

"...and there's this guy from Sinnoh who sells them, we could go over there after - uh, Bonnie?" Yuki stopped in her tracks, looking down at Bonnie, who was still clutching on to Bubbles. Then she put a hand gently on her shoulder and said, "You OK?" Bonnie sniffed and wiped her eyes, and then replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." She gave a glowing grin as she looked up. "Thanks for being my friend, Yuki!"

Yuki's mouth was slightly open at this, and then she went slightly pink as she said, "I-it's OK..." Then they hugged, and she said gently, "Dedenne's gonna be fine. Professor Kukui knows what he's doing!"

Around ten minutes had passed, and the whirring noise behind the door quietened down. Dedenne's eyes flickered open, his whiskers twitching. The door opened loudly, and Kukui walked over to put a hand over Dedenne's head. "A little snack and some rest for the night, yeah, and he'll be up like a Yungoos in the morning! Rotom, you two did an amazing job, woo! You earned yourselves a big treat!" Then he walked upstairs out of sight, and the two girls sighed with relief as they went over to Dedenne. Bubbles jumped from Bonnie's arms and put a flipper over his head. "Pop?"

"Neh, neh..." Dedenne still sounded a little croaky, but better than before. Rowli fluttered off of Yuki's shoulder, shedding some of his turquoise feathers and trying to lay them over Dedenne, but they fell off. Ninja responded by quickly jumping down and snatching up the feathers before they hit the floor, before sticking them together with small frubbles. Then Rowli took hold of one end of the makeshift blanket with his red talons, before laying it as carefully as he could over Dedenne. Yuki was surprised at how accurate his aim was, considering how big and awkward it looked for a little Rowlet to carry. It did look nice and snug though.

Footsteps going down the wooden stairs which lead back up to the living room caused Rowli to take his eyes off Dedenne, his concerned expression becoming alert as they approached. The Professor came back with a large jar full of a bright yellow liquid (Bonnie thought of honey) and a spoon. "Wacan Berry jam! This stuff tastes amazing and it'll charge you up some more!" He set the jar and twisted the lid until it popped, put the spoon in and lifted a scoop of the jam to Dedenne's mouth. It seemed to sparkle slightly as it sat in the spoon. He ate it slowly, still groggy, but he looked happy as he swallowed it. A small jolt of electricity had flashed over his lower whiskers, causing Rowli to hoot with relief before fluttering on to Yuki's shoulder. Bubbles clapped her flippers joyfully, then jumped off the table to Bonnie, who picked her up. Then Kukui opened the large door and called, "Rotom, you have some too!" Two Rotom hovered out, their orange bodies under translucent films of light blue plasma, looking well worked but pretty pleased with themselves. He scooped out spoons for each of the two, taking turns as they tucked into the treat.

Yuki then moved timidly over to the Professor and asked him so quietly that Bonnie could barely hear, "Um, Professor...is there enough for..." Kukui replied with a gentle smile, "We got plenty. Don't worry, it'll be just fine! Oh, and I also added a tiny pinch of Morelull spores, that should put 'em to sleep for the night," he added quietly. Once Dedenne had that one spoonful of jam, he curled up with his head out of the top of the blanket Rowli and Ninja had prepared, and fell asleep. The two Rotom were getting sleepy too; they headed back into the room behind the large door, and Kukui followed them in. Bonnie saw him take up a small, heavy-looking generator from the shadows of the room and hooked it to the large glass dome inside, where the Rotom hovered in. Then he came out and shut the door, turning several locks on it as he said, "There, our two assistants are getting some rest as well."

"By the way, you two should take some sleep too," he said as he turned to them, making Bonnie jump. "You guys must have been worried stiff, and besides, it's still your first day in Alola." Bonnie hesitated, and then let out a murmur, as if she didn't want to be any more of a burden. Bubbles looked up at her sympathetically. But Yuki replied to him, "That would be great Professor, thanks!" Kukui chuckled, "Anything to help! I'll get the loft sorted out." Then he headed upstairs, and Yuki put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and reassured her, "Everything's gonna be just fine. And don't worry, Rowli," she said as Rowli shifted on her own shoulder in trepidation. "Kukui's a nice guy! And you did a great job helping us out back there too!" She then stroked the back of his head, and he tilted backwards in enjoyment, gripping the shoulder with his red talons for support. "And you too, Ninja!" Ninja scratched the back of her pale head in modesty before Yuki picked her up in her other arm.

Bonnie then lifted Bubbles and rubbed her cheek against her. "You did a great job too Bubbles, thanks so much!" Bubbles responded by nuzzling her back affectionately, and then blowing a small stream of bubbles over her in an effort to cheer her up. After a bit of giggling and cheering at her display, the girls bade goodnight to Dedenne, and walked up the stairs out of the basement. Bonnie felt a lot better; she was sure that Dedenne would be all better tomorrow.

When they reached the big water tank outside the basement, Yuki bent forward as a brown Pokemon on all fours came bounding towards them joyfully. "Hey Rockruff, how's it going?" Ninja hopped off her shoulder to greet the Pokemon, who gave a yap before licking and nuzzling her. Rowli remained on Yuki's other shoulder, looking pretty nervous; Ninja was laughing merrily, but also trying to conceal a wince as jagged-looking rocks on Rockruff's neck rubbed against her. Bubbles nudged Bonnie and then looked over at Rockruff, as if asking her for permission. Bonnie then said, "Yeah, let's go say hello! Hi, Rockruff!" Next thing Bubbles went over to greet it, and Bonnie was stroking its head. Then her hand went down slightly and caressed the part around its neck, soft white fur punctuated by hard, sharp, black rocks sticking out like a collar. She grazed her fingers on the rocks, but she didn't mind.

Then Ninja came down to play, grinning as she detached a few of her frubbles to form a large ball. Rockruff gave a yap and panted with its tongue out, eager to have some fun. Bubbles jumped on top of the ball and bounced on it like a trampoline, and Ninja and Rockruff joined in, laughing with joy. Rowli peered over at them with a nervous look, his red talons still on Yuki's shoulder as she giggled at the sight of the others enjoying themselves.

Bonnie looked up at Rowli and frowned. “What's wrong, you wanna play?” Rowli looked back at Bonnie, his feathers ruffling slightly with nerves. “Why don't you come over and play? I'll go in first,” Bonnie went on with a sparkle in her eye. Yuki chuckled, “Now Bonnie, Rowli's just a little shy. You can't just force him to -”

SPLAT! At that moment, a frubble came zooming out and hit Rowli in the face, causing him to fall backwards on to the floor. Before Yuki could do anything else – SPLAT! - more frubbles hit her and Bonnie in the face.

Rowli gave an indignant hoot as he shook the froth out of his face before retreating to the table, where a Snubbull greeted him cheerfully with a mouthful of fruit. He peered nervously at the Snubbull, who was still grinning in a welcoming, inviting way, while Bonnie and Yuki both dived headfirst into what had quickly become a huge ball full of frubbles made by Ninja. While the others were giggling and throwing foam at each other, Rowli slowly edged towards the Snubbull before setting his eyes on a pear, rolling it nearby, and nibbling at it. They soon began chatting; Rowli was still nervous at first, but after a few minutes as the large water tank was coated in frubbles in the background, he opened up eventually and made a new friend!

Snubbull jumped down and beckoned Rowli over towards a box of crayons and some paper. Rowli went over happily, where they would take up some paper and start sketching. Snubbull drew a pool of water surrounded by flowers and tropical trees. Rowli admired it with a sense of ease; it was a simple drawing but pretty, and it looked like a peaceful little place to go.

Now it was Rowli's turn to draw. He took up a crayon in his beak and tilted his head, staring at the paper and wondering what to draw. Then he looked around the house, at the table with the fruit bowl, at the loft up a ladder where Professor Kukui was still laying sheets, at Yuki and Bonnie who were still messing around...

Then he came up with something. He moved his head to draw some semi-circles, then a long oval between them, then he picked up the pink crayon...

Then Kukui climbed down the ladder and called, "Time for bed! We'd better get our heads down, yeah, and get ready to go to the Trainer's School in the mor - oh, look at this mess!" Bonnie and Yuki climbed out of the huge ball of frubbles, their clothes and hair coated in the stuff, followed by Bubbles and Rockruff. Their giggles slowed into groans as they looked down to the floor. Then the ball shrank down, sucked inwards to reveal a flushed Ninja, looking ashamed of herself. "Fro..." She gave an embarrassed apology, then wiped off the remaining frubbles off of the others. Bubbles went with her to help, spraying bubbles at the sticky foam with an awkward expression.

But Kukui gave a hearty laugh and helped Ninja clean up, wearing a warm smile. "I see you're all still managing to have fun! But we really should get to bed now, yeah, don't want to be too tired for class with Ash!"

After the whole room was sparkling clean, the girls went up to the loft. Everyone was tired, but Ninja and Bubbles looked reassured. Snubbull opened its mouth wide in a massive yawn, before bidding Rowli goodnight and climbing into the chair, sleepily curling up into a ball. Bonnie dressed in a set of pyjamas adorned with pictures of Phantump on them, and Yuki put on a set of blue and red pyjamas with a Greninja on the front. Then Kukui called, "I'm turning the lights off!" Yuki called back, "OK, Professor!" before switching on the lamp as the lights in the house clicked off. A bluish shade surrounded the warm orange-yellow glow of the lamp in the loft, and Bonnie saw the moon out through a window.

"Well, goodnight Bonnie," Yuki said with a yawn and a stretch, before setting herself under the sheet on one of the beds. "Night, Yuki," Bonnie replied, taking the other bed and moving her own sheet over herself. Then they switched the lamps off, leaving the loft into the still-tepid darkness of tropical night.

The only one who remained awake was Rowli. This wasn't a surprise as he was nocturnal. As the silvery glow of the moon shone on his turquoise feathers, his head turned this way and that. following the ambience outside intently. He spread his wings and glided silently to a window near the sofa where Snubbull snoozed, watching as the rustles of grass gave way for a gang of black furred Rattata that crept past a sleeping Yungoos. Some of them were on all fours as they scoured for food to take back to their nests, scratching at the ground or trying to climb trees. Others stood on their back legs, twitching their whiskers as their red eyes kept watch for their crew. One of them eyed the Yungoos warily as it slept close to their hole, ready to pounce in the day. Another was sniffing the air, pointing at places where the ones gathering food would follow.

Rowli turned his head at a scratching noise at the door; one of the Rattata was trying to bite its way in. He flew over to a window near the water tank, which was left ajar, and squeezed himself out of it. Then he flapped his wings ever so quietly on a balcony, where he got a good sight of the Rattata at the door. And then...

WHOOSH!

He swooped down and aimed a kick at the Rattata, which dodged. Then, determined to scavenge what was inside, it engaged!

Rowli used Leafage! A swirling of leaves hurtled at his target, scoring a direct hit.  
The wild Rattata used Tackle! But it missed; Rowli dodged in time!  
Rowli used Tackle! He flapped off the ground and flew full pelt at his target, but it dodged at the last second! Rowli hit the ground, hurting himself!  
The wild Rattata used Tail Whip! It tried to bait Rowli into another attack, trying to make him open up a weak spot...  
Rowli used Leafage! He fired another round of leaves, but the Rattata dodged!  
The wild Rattata used Tackle! It charged on all fours straight at Rowli...  
Rowli used Leafage! The next round of leaves hit the Rattata square on, landing a critical hit!  
The wild Rattata used Tail Whip! It tried another trick to open a weak spot...  
Rowli used Tackle! He flew straight at the Rattata!  
The wild Rattata used Tackle! It saw an opportunity, and the attacks collided!  
Both battlers fell to the ground panting, but Rowli got up first.  
Rowli used Leafage! The next swirling of leaves went at the Rattata. Another direct hit!  
The wild Rattata fainted!

Still panting but ready for more, Rowli glared at its fellows, ready to defend his Trainer and friends. The leader of the group, a female, stepped forward; Rowli could tell she was stronger than him, but he still stood his ground. But then she looked back and saw the Yungoos begin to get up slowly. The leader hissed at her crew to escape, and they fled before the Yungoos could pounce. Then she leered at Rowli, before using Quick Attack on the Yungoos, leading it away from her gang as they went to safety...

And with that, Rowli flew back to the window, closing it to slightly...and then he spotted another Pokemon in the loft?! It was tiny, less than half his size, and looked like a green blob with a red hexagon in it. And for some reason Rowli's feathers ruffled a bit, feeling as if it was giving off some strange aura. It looked up at him, beckoning him to come and talk...

Yuki stood in a forest clearing, with a pool of water in the middle. She didn't know why, but she was keen to stay clear of it; there was something off about it. Several paths led into the darkness of the forest around her. There were voices coming from each one; Zora was growling in pain in the one ahead. She went straight for that one, but then the voice from the path to the left of it grew louder. It was Bonnie's voice, crying and pleading.

"No, please don't leave me alone..."

Yuki faltered before the path where Zora was, and started to turn back to the clearing. Just as she got there a third voice came from her left, a voice she recognised as Tapu Koko's.

"HELP ME, YUKI..."

She ran to the path where it was and looked ahead. She saw it right there, a great tribal bird mask suspended a foot off the ground; Tapu Koko was closed up in its shell, shivering and afraid. But as she moved towards it, the voices from the other paths got louder and more desperate. She didn't know what to do.

And as they grew louder, the rustles of the woods turned into a strange chanting, like a tribal choir of sorts. Yuki couldn't understand what they were saying, but she didn't like the feeling she got as they chanted.

The chanting drowned out the calls for help from the paths into the woods. The pool began to overfill its banks, creeping towards her.

Yuki wanted to move but couldn't. She felt some kind of weight on her chest. She was rooted on the spot and could only watch, scared, as the trees began to wither and go grey. Their leaves fell, leaving dull skeletal husks standing around her.

The chants filled her ears, the water covering her shoes. She couldn't do anything else, she just fell forwards, meeting the cold dark -

With a massive jolt, Yuki swung her torso up from her sheets. "Fro -?!" Goosebumps crept up her arms and her face was wet; was she sweating? She had one heck of a freaky nightmare! She turned around to Bonnie, who was still snoozing away. Bubbles was curled up in a pile of plumped-up pillows not far from her, a little bubble inflating and deflating from her nose as she snoozed.

Then Ninja hopped back on to the loft, rubbing the back of her pale head with a wince. "Ninja, are you OK?" Yuki murmured while tiptoeing across the rug in bare feet, picking up the little Froakie and giving her a cuddle. "Thanks for waking me up." Then they went back to bed, Ninja curling up next to her.

The first Alolan morning came through the window, waking Bonnie with a warmness she didn't think she ever knew back in Kalos. The tropical light shone between huge palm leaves on tall coconut trees, casting some green dapples on their beds. Bubbles woke up, unfurling herself from her bed and stretching her flippers, giving a massive yawn in imitation of her Trainer. Then Bonnie shifted her sheets aside and slid her feet into some slippers, strolling over to Bubbles and stroking her head. "Morning Bubbles! Did you get a nice sleep?" Bubbles gave a nod, then nuzzled up to Bonnie affectionately. Kukui's voice called out, "Woo! Time for breakfast everyone, yeah!"

Bonnie went over to Yuki's bed. "Yuki? Professor Kukui says it's time for breakfast." Yuki gave a mumble, apparently still in her sleep. Bonnie gently put a hand on her shoulder -

"Wh-wha?!" Yuki gave a start in shock, waking Ninja before turning with a relaxed expression. "Oh, Bonnie. Sorry, I'll get ready." She moved her sheets aside, putting her slippers on. Bonnie frowned as she looked at her and Ninja. "Did you guys sleep OK? You look awful..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I had a nightmare. I'll talk about it when we get down."

Bonnie frowned some more. "Why not tell me about it now?" Yuki responded, "I think Professor Kukui will want to hear this as well." And with that, the girls went down to get showered before breakfast. When they got changed and their hair brushed, they sat at the table with bowls of oatmeal and a selection of berries. Ninja and Bubbles went over to a group of five bowls, talking animatedly with Rowli, Snubbull and Rockruff. After a few spoonfuls, Yuki began to talk about the nightmare she had. Kukui listened intently and when she finished, he poured her another glass of juice. Yuki sipped it, enjoying the smooth Sitrus Berries mixed with the gentle sweetness of Kasib. She paused to look at the Pokemon having their breakfast; they seemed very interested in what Rowli had to say. Then he spoke, turning her attention to him.

"Yuki, you need your friends. I know you've got a lot on your plate - aside from what we just had for breakfast," he added with a grin, which Yuki gave a smile of her own to. "But you don't need to do everything alone. Bonnie's here to help you, and Ash is going to be at the Trainer's School today. Now let's go and take a look at Dedenne and then head down for our first lesson, woo!" And with that, he stood and strolled to the basement, his sandals going down.

Bonnie looked over at Yuki and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there to help them too." Yuki turned, looking much more reassured. "I know. Thanks for being there for me!" The Pokemon had finished their breakfast, and had now went off to a small faucet outside, taking turns having a wash. The girls went down to the basement after Kukui.

Dedenne was fine! He jumped down from the table free of the clips that were on his cheeks the previous night, chasing his own tail with glee. Bonnie felt much more relaxed too; she ran over and hugged him, both giggling. Kukui was putting together some devices with the two Rotom nearby. "It's done! Come on in, Rotom, it's time for your new toys!" The pair of Rotom buzzed happily, before zooming into them. Then the machines buzzed to life and floated over to the girls, who both jumped back in slight shock.

"Bonnie, Yuki, here are your Rotom Dexes! It's a new kind of Pokedex I made just for Rotom, yeah, the most efficient model I made! This should come in handy giving you tips as well as picking up info on the Pokemon in Alola for research!" The Rotom Dexes floated over, lightning bolt-like arms at each side and their mischievous faces grinning from screens. "Nice to meet you guyzzz! We hope to be of assistance!" Then they flew to the stairs leading back up and out of sight. "They should be in your bags now. Time to head to the school!" And with that the girls went back up the loft to take their bags, the Rotom Dexes each in the smaller zip-up pockets, and followed Kukui outside.

The Pokemon had dried themselves up, and Rowli flew into Yuki's bag and sat perfectly inside, getting his sleep while Dedenne ran alongside them. Ninja jumped up on Yuki's shoulder, and Bubbles on Bonnie's shoulder. They bade goodbye to Snubbull and Rockruff before heading up the hill. The school was there, halfway to Hau'oli City.

"Hey, Professor!" A boy of around thirteen was waving at them by the gate, his cap and the Pikachu on his shoulders unmistakable.

"Alola, Ash! It's great to see you again!" the Professor waved back with a cheery grin. "I take it you know these two already?"

Ash replied, "Yeah, I know these guys! Nice to meet you again, Yuki! And Bonnie, welcome to Alola! I see you guys got your starters now!

Bonnie nodded with a grin, "Great to see you again too, Ash! Bubbles, say hi!" Bubbles gave a happy wave of her flipper, "Pop, Popplio!" Yuki smiled at him, "Hi Ash, great to see you too! I chose Rowli here," she said a bit more quietly, showing him her bag with the turquoise Rowlet still asleep. Ash looked very surprised at this and remarked, "Wow, is that a Shiny Rowlet?" Yuki nodded happily. "And you know Ninja, of course!" Ash replied, "Yeah, I sure do! Hi Ninja!" She gave a happy "Fro!" in greeting.

Then Ash said, "Well, come on guys. Let's head inside, and I'll give you guys your first lesson!"


End file.
